Upside Down Waterfall
|season = |image = UDW Title card.jpg |caption = Title card. |airdate = September 27, 1999 (TLC) July 17, 2001 (PBS) |writer = John Semper, Jr. |director = Hugh Martin |production = |song = Up Is Up |transcript = Standard Christian |paired = Herky Jerky |video = Big Jake's Team Imagination Station! Bright 'n Beautiful Fantastic Faith (DVD)}} While exploring, Snuffy notices something he's never seen before, and considers it to be an "upside down waterfall". Jay Jay doesn't think such a thing exists, until Brenda reminds him that he should believe Snuffy rather than doubt him, as maybe he is true after all. Plot On a beautiful summer day, Snuffy flies to Tarrytown National Park to enjoy its nature. While exploring though, he suddenly comes upon something he never heard of, and is surprised. Back at Tarrytown Airport, Jay Jay and Tracy want to hear about what Snuffy witnessed. Snuffy says he doesn't know what it really is, and that it looked like an "upside down waterfall", a waterfall where the water runs up instead of down. Jay Jay is unconvinced and states there is no such thing as one, to which Snuffy disagrees, and is not kidding. Jay Jay says he should take them to the scene of the witness, hence they cannot believe something unless they see it, and Snuffy agrees. Snuffy leads Jay Jay and Tracy back to Tarrytown National Park, to the scene of where he witnessed the upside down waterfall. But when he shows where he saw it, nothing happens, and the jet planes don't believe him, especially Jay Jay. Snuffy is shocked that they didn't see it, and Jay Jay again says there's no such thing, whilst Snuffy disagrees. Jay Jay decides to show Snuffy something, and has the others follow him. ".]] In the air, Jay Jay shows Snuffy the directions of up and down. When finished, Snuffy now knows the difference, but he still says the water in the waterfall was running up, not down. Tracy decides to show Snuffy a waterfall, where the water is running down like it's supposed to. Snuffy states the waterfall was like the one he saw, but once again, says the water was running up instead of down, frustrating her. Jay Jay thinks Snuffy is still confusing up with down and explains about it in song. Snuffy reluctantly agrees with him, but again says he saw an upside down waterfall. Jay Jay, completely frustrated with Snuffy, explains the whole story to Brenda at her workshop. Brenda says to him that though it might seem Snuffy is wrong, but sometimes people actually see something new and different, and since it's new, it's hard to describe. She tells Jay Jay that maybe instead of doubting Snuffy, he should believe him, and if he says he saw an upside down waterfall, then he might be right. Jay Jay decides to take her advice and points out that Snuffy is his friend, and he should've believed him all along. Later, Jay Jay scans the ground for any sign of Snuffy's discovery, but sees nothing. He then decides to return to the spot where Snuffy witnessed the upside down waterfall, and when he does, he sees a spout of water spraying out from a hole in the ground. Completely surprised, Jay Jay finds out Snuffy was right. Jay Jay goes back to the airport and tells the others that Snuffy was right, and there actually is an upside down waterfall. He takes them back to the scene of the witness and shows it to them, and Snuffy says he told them so. Brenda now understands why the water is running up instead of down: this is not a waterfall at all, but a geyser, when the water underground gets so hot that it makes steam, and it spurts out. Because it didn't explode before, the water has to take a rest underground as it heats up. After Jay Jay promises from now on he's going to believe Snuffy, Brenda points out that no one has witnessed this geyser before. Since Snuffy is the first to discover it, she names it "Snuffy's Geyser" in his honor. Snuffy is flattered, and the kids decide to fly around it. Brenda waves goodbye, and Jay Jay makes a joke out of her farewell and the geyser before singing his apology. Jay Jay never again doubted Snuffy from this day forward, and knew there are a lot of new things to discover, with geysers being one of the best. Quotes Trivia * The plot of this episode appears to be a reversal of the one from "A Trip to Skylandia", since in that episode, the lesson was you don't have to see something to believe it. Here, it's the other way around. * Moral: You should always believe your friends, even if what they're saying doesn't seem to make sense. * In the original TV broadcasts during "Up is Up", Jay Jay says "you can't fool Mother Nature". On home media and PBS Kids, it is changed to "the laws of nature". In Other Languages Goofs *In the song, when Jay Jay makes a "Jack and Jill" reference, he states that Jill went up the hill and Jack fell down, when the rhyme actually states both Jack and Jill went up the hill, then Jack fell down the hill, and Jill fell down, too. He might be exaggerating. *In "Super Sonic Jay Jay", Jay Jay says the wind tickles his tummy when he flies upside down; yet during the song, he flies upside down in one verse and shows no sign of being ticklish. Gallery Episode Jay Jay The Jet Plane - Upside Down Waterfall (US)|US Version Jay Jay the Jet Plane - Episode 14 - Upside Down Waterfalls|US Christian Version Jay Jay the Jet Plane - Upside Down Waterfall (PBS Kids Broadcast)|US PBS Kids Version Category:Episodes Category:Main Series episodes Category:Episodes focused on Jay Jay Category:Season 2